


curious

by buries



Series: gywo yahtzee fills [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buries/pseuds/buries
Summary: sometimes she wishes it was here, with her.or the one where echo wants to fly too close to the sun.





	curious

**Author's Note:**

> i am totally digging bellamy/echo in season 5 and am so curious to know how they unpacked all of their baggage and betrayals while on the ring. this is meant to work just as a missing scene and a step towards that direction of them going from enemies to allies to friends to something else. it does feel a little unfinished to me but i wanted to commit to writing only a small amount of words to tell the story i wanted to tell.
> 
> written for getyourwordsout's yahtzee challenge to the prompt of _curious_ and with the additional challenge of it being between 100-399 words.
> 
> unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine. thanks for reading. ♥

It’s so easy to find Bellamy these days.

“I’ll go get him,” she says, with every intention of not retrieving Bellamy Blake and settling him into one of the chairs to taste Monty’s sludge. He calls it “algae”, but Echo’s tasted leaves and grass shoots that have more flavour and texture than his creation.

Leaning against the glass of the window with his arms crossed, Bellamy overlooks the world beneath them. It’s dark, like the flames have been put out with a gentle yet cool hand. There’s a spot of green, a sliver of a snake embedded in the grass. She thinks he’s eying that.

“Bellamy,” she says gently, voice slightly rough.

“I’m not hungry,” he says, voice equally as rough. She doesn’t need to look at him twice to know where his mind is. It’s with Clarke, trying to pull her back into safety. With Octavia, in the seedy underbelly of that bunker.

Sometimes she wishes it was here, with her. At least the slight spark in his eyes would give her the sun to look at once again.

“You will be,” she says, approaching him slowly. She doesn’t cross her arms as she watches his gaze shift from the round earth to her in the glass. “Come, before Raven sends Murphy to come find you.”

Ah, there it is. His lips curve upward and she hears the softest chuckle.

“He couldn’t find me.”

Standing a little taller with her chest puffed out, Echo proudly says, “I know.”

It’s then that he looks at her, as if pulled by the tether between them. Her smile wavers only slightly at the tiredness he wears.

She stays where she is. Bellamy glances at the window once more, as if to check and see if the world has shifted from its place.


End file.
